tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Karai (IDW Micro-Series)
[[Datei:Karai_MS_000.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT Villains Micro-Series #5: Karai]]TMNT Villains Micro-Series #5: Karai'' ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 21. August 2013 *'Story:' Eric Burnham *'Zeichnungen:' Cory Smith *'Farben:' Ian Herring *'Text:' Shawn Lee *'Herausgeber:' Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur IDW Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': ''IDW Villains Micro-Series #4: Alopex'' *'Nächstes Kapitel': "City Fall" #4 Vorkommende Charaktere *Karai *Foot Clan **Shredder **Dark Leonardo **Toshiro *Oroku Yori, Karais Vater *Nakamura, Geschäftsführer des Foot Clans *Rocksteady und Bebop Handlung thumb|240px|Karai bittet um RatEin Foot Clan-Trainingszentrum in Westchester County, New York. Eines Morgens platzt Karai in eine Trainingsstunde ihres alten Freundes und Mentors Toshiro hinein, aber nicht - wie Toshiro zunächst annimmt - um neue Rekruten für eine Mission zu besorgen, sondern um seinen Rat und sein offenes Ohr einzuholen. Wie sie ihm gesteht, ist Karai unzufrieden damit, dass ein Mutant und Feind des Foot Clans vom Shredder zu seinem Stellvertreter gemacht wurde;"City Fall" #3 gleichzeitig ist sie dem Clan viel zu treu ergeben, um ihn zu verlassen oder ihren Großvater um die Führerschaft herauszufordern. Dann beginnt sie Toshiro zu erzählen, wie sie den alten Traditionen des Foot Clan wieder neues Leben eingehaucht hat... Rückblende: Mehrere Jahre zuvor: thumb|200px|left|Bei Tage und bei NachtKarais Vater, Oroku Yori, das damalige Oberhaupt des Clans, hatte zwar Karai von der Geschichte und dem Kriegergeist des Foot Clan erzählt, damit sie diese als Leitfaden für ihr Leben ansehen sollte. In Wirklichkeit aber war aus Yori ein Leiter eines nach modernen Maßstäben orientierten Verbrechersyndikats und ein Geschäftsmann geworden, der mehr nach Profit als nach den alten Werten strebt und sich in seinen Entscheidungen viel zu leicht von seinem Untergebenen Nakamura beeinflussen lässt. Enttäuscht von ihrem gierigen, willensschwachen Vater und ihrer Mutter, die sie zu einer "modernen Dame" erziehen will, schleicht sich Karai eines Tages in die Bibliothek ihres Vaters und stiehlt dort das Ashi no Himitsu, welches dort unbeachtet in einem Regal ruht. thumb|200px|Ein Geist aus der VergangenheitDamit beginnt Karai ein Doppelleben: Während des Tages spielt sie nach den Regeln ihrer Eltern; des Nachts aber bildet sie sich mit der Chronik des Clans selbst zu einer Kriegerin aus und rundet ihr Training in Konfrontationen auf der Straße ab. Eines Nachts, nach einer solchen Erfahrungsexkursion, schläft Karai erschöpft auf ihrem Bett ein und träumt von ihrer Ausbildung als Ninja, als ihr da eine ihr vom Hörensagen bekannte Gestalt gegenübertritt: Oroku Saki, ihr Vorfahre und Gründer des Foot Clans. Als Karai ihre Skepsis darüber ausdrückt, dass diese Begegnung nur ein Traum sein kann, zieht ihr Saki mit seinen Klauen zwei tiefe Wunden in ihre Handfläche. Saki zeigt sich aber von der Furchtlosigkeit und Entschlossenheit seiner Nachfahrin beeindruckt, besonders als Karai von sich aus erklärt, dass sie den Foot Clan wieder zu seiner alten Größe verhelfen will. Sie ist auch willens, ihren Vorfahren aus dem Totenschlaf wieder aufzuwecken,''The Secret History of the Foot Clan'' #4 will aber zuerst die "Schande", welche ihr Vater über den Clan gebracht hat, eigenhändig austilgen. Als Karai daraufhin wieder erwacht, sieht sie die Wunden, die Saki ihr zugefügt hat, auf ihrer Hand, und dieser Beweis bekräftigt sie umso mehr in ihrem Beschluss. thumb|120px|left|Die Säuberung des ClansDie nächsten Jahre, während ihres College-Studiums, verbringt Karai mit der Vorbereitung ihrer selbstgestellten Aufgabe. Zuerst sammelt sie Verbündete, die ihren Grundstock für die Wiederauferstehung des Foot bilden sollen, und mit deren Hilfe beginnt sie dann nach und nach die Geschäfte des Foot Clans von allen überflüssigen und schädlichen Elementen zu säubern. Dies schließt auch die Beseitigung von Nakamura an, den sie eigenhändig umbringt, als dieser gerade desperat versucht, das Chaos, was durch Karais Aktionen verursacht wurde, unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ohne Nakamura ist Oroku Yori dem Druck, dem er sich nun ausgesetzt findet, nicht gewachsen, was zu seinem baldigen Tod durch Überstressung führt und Karai somit die Wiederauferstehung ihres Vorfahren und des Clans ungehindert vorantreiben kann. Rückblende: Gegenwart: thumb|240px|Zweikampf der EifersuchtKarai hat gerade ihre Geschichte beendet und stellt Toshiro die Frage, welchen Zweck sie noch für den Clan erfüllen kann, nachdem der Shredder sie als seine prospektive Nachfolgerin so unerwartet und zugunsten eines Fremdlings zurückgesetzt hat. Gerade da tritt der Grund für ihre Unzufriedenheit auf die Bildfläche: Leonardo, der neue Stellvertreter ihres Vorfahren und Meisters, seitdem Kitsune ihn ihrer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen hat.''The Secret History of the Foot Clan'' #2 und #3 Leonardo beginnt die Effizienz dieses Trainingszentrums und Toshiros in Frage zu stellen. Als Karai wiederspricht, beginnt Leonardo sie ob ihrer Zurückstellung in den Augen des Shredders scharf zu kritisieren. Am Ende platzt Karai unter diesen herausfordernden Worten der Kragen, und sie greift Leonardo wütend an. Zwar merkt sie, dass Leonardo nicht mit seiner vollen Entschlossenheit kämpft, mit der sie ihn als Feind kennengelernt hat,"Shadows of the Past" #4 doch trotzdem wird sie von ihm geschlagen und ergibt sich dem Sieger. thumb|left|200px|Karais EntschlussMit einer letzten Ermahnung an Toshiro, das Training der Rekruten gefälligst zu verbessern, zieht sich Leonardo zurück, und Karai muss ihrem Mentor daraufhin gestehen, dass sie, obwohl sie in diesem Kampf die besseren Chancen gehabt hätte, Leonardo nicht hätte töten können, ohne dass der Shredder sie selbst dafür hingerichet hätte. Die einzige Möglichkeit, diese Situation zu ändern, sieht sie darin, die Meinung ihres Großvaters über sie zu ändern und ihm (und sich selbst) am Ende zu zeigen, wie schwach sein erwählter Chunin in Wirklichkeit ist. thumb|160px|"Die einfachste Regel von allen"Mit diesem Ziel vor Augen versammelt Karai zwei Tage später eine Gruppe von Rekruten aus dem Foot Clan, deren Geschick und Treue sie für ihre Zwecke als ausreichend betrachtet, auf eigene Faust um sich. Nur zwei von diesen sollen durch einen Test auserwählt werden, um eine Steigerung ihrer Fähigkeiten zu erfahren, die dem Foot Clan zugute kommen soll. Als einer der Rekruten fragt, woraus der Test besteht, antwortet Karai mit einem Stockhieb und den Worten: "Die Letzten, die stehen, bleiben. ... Lasst uns anfangen." Trivia *Die Lage des Foot Trainingzentrums in Westchester County, New York stimmt mit der Lage des alten Hauptquartiers der X-Men aus den Marvel Comics überein. *Karais Hintergrundgeschichte - wo die alten Werte des Kriegers über den modernen Kapitalismus triumphieren - ähnelt (und wurde wahrscheinlich inspiriert von) der Geschichte "The Passing" (TMNT Vol.1 #9) aus den Mirage Comics. Neudruckversionen *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Villain Micro-Series Volume 2'' (März 2014) *''TMNT: The IDW Collection, Vol. 3'' (HC) (August 2016) *''TMNT Villains Collection'' (Hardcover; August 2016) Deutsche Veröffentlichung *September 2016 als Sammelband; Titel "Shredder greift an" Siehe auch *''TMNT'' Micro-Series Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Comics: Micro-Series (IDW) Kategorie:TMNT Micro-Series